The disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and method for coating optical fibers and more particularly to coating dies which may be used to coat optical fiber during draw.
A coating material commonly used in the manufacture of optical fibers is an acrylate-based composition which is curable by exposure to ultraviolet (UV) light. This material is applied to the surface of the fiber in a liquid state and is subsequently exposed to heat or UV light for curing. The coating material may be applied in one or more layers, with a two-layer coating system often being a preferred embodiment. The primary coating is applied directly to the surface of the fiber, and the secondary coating is applied over the primary coating.
Higher draw rates reduce the cost of manufacturing optical fiber. When coating an optical fiber, it is important to produce, at high draw rates, coatings which have uniform diameter and which are concentric with the fiber. Both of these attributes contribute to ease in splicing and connectorization of the fiber, thereby providing for lower losses in an installed fiber application. Market demands continue to place increasingly stringent tolerances on the diameter and concentricity of optical fiber coatings
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinence of any cited documents.